Courtney's Adventures of Cats
Courtney's Adventures of Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Courtney and her friends travel from Beverly Hills to San Francisco and meet a K-9 cop named Diggs who has trouble following orders. Diggs and the Thunderbolts are recruited by D.O.G. HQ and team up with M.E.O.W.S to stop a dangerous criminal; Kitty Galore from activating her "Call of the Wild" which will turn every canine into a mad dog and locked up in the kennels. Can the Thunderbolts find Kitty Galore and stop her from activating the Call of the Wild? Trivia * GUEST STARS: Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Sandbar, Ocellus, Silverstream, Yona, Gallus, Smolder, * Courtney gets a pink spy collar and becomes a junior D.O.G agent in this adventure. Scenes Mission: Fetch and retrieve Seamus * Lou: We have less than two days to find Kitty before she activates her Call of the Wild. Fetch and retrieve that bird. * Diggs: Easy enough. Just give me some bread, a big net and a hammer. * Courtney: No, Diggs. We're not killing him. * Lou: She's right. We need him alive. * Diggs: Okay, scratch the hammer. * Lou: So, you have your assignment. Find Seamus before the cats do. * Courtney: Yes, sir! We won't let you down! * Lou: And Courtney? Before you go, I have something for you. Peeks designed this collar just for you. *hands her a pink spy collar just her size* * Courtney: For me? But, I'm not an agent. * Lou: You're a junior agent for now. * Courtney: *picks up the collar and puts it on* * Lou: Good luck, Courtney. I'm counting on you. Seamus/Meeting Catherine * (Butch, Diggs, and the Thunderbolts climb up to the top of the tower) * Butch: It's quiet. A little too quiet. * Courtney: Hmm... Careful, it's too quiet around here. Too easy. * (Suddenly, they hear something from the trash can!) * Diggs: Butch, it's time to take out the trash! *pushes the trash can over* * Butch: What are you doing? * Diggs: *looks around in the trash can* Where do you think you're going, punk? *comes out with Seamus in his mouth* * Seamus: Hey! Hey! Easy! Easy! Watch the teeth! * Butch: Stand down! That bird's our informant. He works for us. * Seamus: lnformant? Work? l do neither of these things. And when's the last time you had a mint? * Butch: You Seamus? * Seamus: That is privileged information. Who wants to know? * * Diggs: All right, enough. Why does Kitty Galore have a price on your beak? * Yang: Yeah, why is she after you? * Seamus: l don't know! l never met her! That was my cousin Nicky's business. * Diggs: Kitty wouldn't be after you if you didn't know something. * Seamus: Nicky just crashed at my pad sometimes. l don't know anything. My brain is the size of a grape! Or a raisin. A big raisin or a little grape. * Gallus: *facepalms his face* This guy is hopeless.... He doesn't have a clue where Kitty Galore is. * Weiss: Maybe not, Gallus. But, he'll know eventually. * Smolder: I hope you're right, Weiss. * Butch: Don't get your feathers all ruffled. You're completely safe, now that we're- * (Catherine hits Butch on the head with a rolled-up newspaper) * Courtney: What the?! * Seamus: Oh! * Catherine: *twirls the rolled-up newspaper* * Seamus: Look out! Assassin with a rolled-up newspaper! *hides in the trash can lid* * Diggs: No sweat. It's just a little kitty cat. * Catherine: Hand over the bird. * Diggs: Ooh. A girl kitty cat. * Courtney: Not a chance! We found him first! So, beat it! * Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures